


Nothing Lasts [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Immortality, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette has a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Lasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701642) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Nothing%20Lasts.mp3) | **Size:** 1MB | **Duration:** 0:56min

  
---|---


End file.
